


Movie Marathons

by Short_n_Fictional



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: One Shot, Popcorn, cresswell if you squint, nerdy kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_n_Fictional/pseuds/Short_n_Fictional
Summary: Just nerdy lil Kai who needs the next book in the series STAT.





	Movie Marathons

Kai was so close.

_ So close _ .

Just a chapter away, and his favorite character was just about to—

“Kai!”

No! A betrayal? He turned the page, entranced.

“Kai?”

It was the final battle scene. He had to finish. He couldn’t read fast enough.

“Kai, hello?”

No. NO!  _ A cliffhanger _ ?!

Kai sprang up from his spot on the couch, muttering under his breath (“nononononono”) as he searched the final pages of the book.

“Um… Kai? You okay?”

“ _ No _ !”

Thorne was standing in the doorway, holding a bowl of steaming popcorn. “Uh… right. We’re starting the movie now. Cress wanted me to tell you.”

Kai couldn’t think about Star Wars right now. There were more important matters at hand. He snatched up his port.

“So… are you coming?”

The sequel. There had to be a second book.

Thorne shook his head and turned to leave. “I don’t understand book people.”

Kai sat back down, waiting for the page to load. The internet was down, and Kai  _ needed the sequel _ . He waited five agonizing seconds before he leaped from his seat and marched into the foyer. Thorne and Cress were cuddled on the couch as the Star Wars theme began to play. 

“ _ Thorne _ ,” Kai said urgently, shoving his port into Thorne’s face. “What is the wifi password?”

“What?”

“ _ I need it now _ .”

“Okay, Your Royal Kainess, hang on…”

Cress swatted at them to quiet down as she turned up the volume on the netscreen.

“There, that should work,” said Thorne, handing back the port.

Kai grabbed at it and marched back to the other room. He searched the name of the book, and…

Book two.  _ Out of stock _ . 

“ARGH!” Kai threw down the port. “NONONONONONONONONONONOOO!”

Cinder rushed into the room. “Kai? What—”

“Cinder!” Kai said urgently. “We need to call Torin! I NEED THIS BOOK NOW!”

“Whoa, Kai… ahh, okay, okay. Calling now.” 

Kai snatched the port just as Torin answered the call.

“Your Highness! How are you enjoying your time on the Ra—”

“Torin, we’re in the middle of a crisis here. Stop playing games.”

The advisor looked startled until Cinder revised, “He just finished a book. He needs the follow-up.”

Torin nodded knowingly. “Right. Majesty, I’ll see what I can do…”

Kai broke into sobs. “I… need it n-now!” he cried. 

“Of course. I’ll… get back to you.” He nodded formally at Cinder and Kai in turn before ending the call.

Cinder patted Kai on the back awkwardly. He sniffed.

Thorne came into the room, munching on popcorn. “Hey, we’re watching a movie in there.” The captain looked uncertainly at Kai. “Is he…” he shook his head. “Never mind. Keep him quiet, will you?” He walked back to the movie.

Kai sniveled again as he picked up the book. 

“Are you…?” Cinder was silenced by Kai’s withering gaze.

Cinder cleared her throat before walking out of the room.

Once again, Kai opened to the first page.

_ Once upon a time… _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any suggestions are welcome :)


End file.
